


Two wrongs make it right.

by fate_incomplete



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, dark!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_incomplete/pseuds/fate_incomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many nights have you woken, drenched in sweat...restricted...aching? The Doctor wants what he should never have, what isn't his, but he takes it anyway? Losing himself in Rory's hidden desires and Amy's devilish nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two wrongs make it right.

The Doctor all but prowled around Rory, delighting in that uncertain look in his eyes. He stopped behind him, leaning impossibly close, breath fanning the side of Rory's neck.

"Is this how you imagined it?" The Doctor whispered, voice husky and full of power.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, but you do. How many nights have you woken, drenched in sweat...restricted...aching?"

Each word was drawn out, tantalising.

"I haven't..."

"Does she question it? Does she ever ask just what it is that has you waking like that? Has she ever felt how hard you are and wondered why?"

"Shut up," Rory whispered, voice quivering with shame, shock, desire.

The Doctor breathed in the heady concoction of those conflicting emotions, feeling it fuel his own desires, an aching need growing almost unbearably.

He didn't touch Rory, not yet. Just moved his body ever so slightly, feeling that tiny space between them spark with the promise of his words as he gave voice to Rory's deepest, darkest desires.

"How do you imagine it? Do I make you moan...scream. Do you beg? Do you arch beneath me, plead for more? Or maybe it is me beneath you, maybe you dream of fingering me open, of sliding inside."

The Doctor raised an arm, running a hand along the space near Rory's arm, not touching him, but moulding the air as if it were Rory's flesh, sensing the muscles tense in the other man.

"Which do you dream about? Hmm...so many possibilities. Do you get to choose, or do you just take whatever I allow you?"

"No."

"There's no point in denying it. I can smell it on you."

The Doctor's fingers kept moving, never quite touching, demanding it be Rory who moved first, who gave in first. Knowing it was only a matter of time, as the room filled with the stench of frustrated desire.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I see how you watch me. Know what you want. All you have to do is ask. I won't make you beg...not this time. You don't even have to say anything. Just give in, let me do all the things you have dreamed about. One simple nod, that's all it will take to get everything you want, to give me everything I want. I know you want to, stop fighting it...resisting. Just one nod."

Rory's body trembled as he gave in, leaning back into the Doctor, the nod of his head infinitesimal, but it was enough. The Doctor's smile was predatory as he finally allowed his fingers to touch, eliciting a shiver as even now he could feel Rory fighting this, but it was pointless. He had already given in; surrendered to everything he had been trying to hide, from himself, his wife.

Rory made no other move, held himself stiffly, drowning in his shame. That last shred of resistance firing something in the Doctor who gave no quarter, permission had been given, there was no going back.

He pulled Rory's arms behind his back, holding his wrists with one hand as he reached around and undid the buttons on Rory's shorts, pushing them down enough to let his hand in. His fingers rubbing against Rory's cock as he ground his own into Rory from behind.

He wrapped his fingers around Rory, stroking, making it impossible for Rory to deny this any longer, fingers sure and steady, as he felt Rory harden even more. Squeezing just a little tighter than required, lost in the need to make a point.

The Doctor had wanted this even longer than Rory, had been made to wait, to tip toe around his own damn control room, making sure not to stand too close, to let them see it all in his eyes. He had waited too long to make this gentle.

He felt Rory's breath quicken, knew he was only a stroke or two away from coming, but that wasn't enough. Pushing Rory forward suddenly, almost making him trip as he was pressed up against the console, the Doctor let go of Rory's cock as he bent him over it, pushed him down with one hand until his face was pressed to the cold metal.

The sight of Rory like that, bent over, just for him, because of him, almost made him loose it. Fumbling with his fly impatiently until he was free, cock hard, aching for the feel of Rory, he let go of Rory's wrist.

"Don't move. I want you just like that."

Rory obeyed, not even moving his arms from behind his back to brace himself better, leaving his face pressed against the console, hot breath leaving patches of fog.

The Doctor stroked himself as he took the sight in, almost content to come there and then.

He sucked on his fingers instead, pushing Rory's legs a little further apart. Spit slicked fingers moved between his cheeks, swirling, pressing, not taking the time he probably should. He pressed one finger inside, the moan torn from Rory matching his own at the feel of it. His other hand grasped at Rory's cheek as he moved his finger in and out.

He pulled out, spitting on his fingers again, before this time putting two inside. Gentler at first, almost caressing, but it wasn't enough. He pressed deeper inside, scissoring his fingers apart, spreading Rory.

The Doctor stroked himself again, gathering his own pre-come on his fingers and using it to further slick Rory, spitting again, so he could move faster, fingers sliding in and out. He added a third, Rory was so deliciously tight around them, making his cock ache from the need to be inside of him.

Ready or not, he couldn't wait any longer. He pressed the head of his cock against Rory, feeling his fingers move against it as he worked them harder. He pulled them out, pressed his cock against Rory's hole, slipping just his head inside before pulling out. Doing it again, and again, before groaning and pushing deeper.

Rory arched into him, letting out a breath filled with pent up need. Knowing Rory was enjoying this, even if he didn't want to, spurred the Doctor on. He started to fuck him, slow and deep, feeling Rory tense around him, clenching down on him before opening up more.

Rory began to tremble beneath him, hips bucking as he came. Whatever control the Doctor had left disappeared. He fucked hard and deep, grabbing Rory's arse with one hand while the other pushed him harder into the console.

The Doctor moaned, the sound of it echoing in the quiet room. Beyond all sense and reason, his whole existence narrowed down to the sensation of fucking Rory, hips jerking as he came, pounding into Rory the whole way through it.

The Doctor let out a trembling breath, feeling spent and sated. His hands caressed what exposed skin he could find for a moment, trying to draw in air, before he pulled out, wiping a shaking hand across his face.

He pressed Rory back down as he tried to stand.

"That won't be the last time you let me do that to you. Next time...you won't even pretend to resist, will you?"

The Doctor turned and walked away, leaving Rory bent over the console, gasping in sobbing breaths.

.......................

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, still smiling, with thoughts of how Rory felt beneath him filling his head. He rounded a turn in the corridor and bumped into Amy, laughing as he caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"Hey you," Amy said, playfully slapping him on the arm. "I've been looking for you."

The Doctor lounged against the wall, smiling easily at her. His body still sex lazed from his encounter with Rory only moments ago, his cock still half hard. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

Her skin was always so soft. He had lost count of the number of times he'd had to resist the urge to stroke it while Rory was in sight. The way Amy would look at him all those times, the way her lips would quirk, daring him with her eyes to forget all reason and fuck her with her husband looking on. Fortunately, he was pretty sure Rory wouldn't be interrupting them right now, not when he was probably too busy hastily removing all traces of his adulterous shame. Oh, if only he knew...

Relishing in the moment of solitude, he let his fingers gently trace a line down her cheek and across her jaw, moving down to rest against the pulse in her neck.

"Doctor?" Amy whispered, eyes glancing down the hall.

He didn't answer her, letting his fingers trace lazy circles down to her collar bone, pushing aside the collar of her shirt slightly.

Amy leant into his touch. He knew she liked his hands on her. Oh his Amelia Pond, she drove him crazy, and knew it. She leant her head back, showing more of her neck, inviting, teasing. In no mood to resist, body still thrumming with sexual energy he leant in, brushing lips across her skin.

He reached his other hand to the hem of her skirt, grazing her thigh as he moved higher, running a finger beneath her panties, feeling the vibration of her moan as he kissed her neck. Amy never resisted him, only encouraged him to take her. She flirted and teased, in control for every moment.

His fingers worked further beneath her panties, brushing against her, feeling her wetness. He moaned into her neck, his cock twitching with renewed interest, the fact that only moments ago he had been inside her husband making this all the more explicit, tantalising, so horribly wrong in all the right ways.

He pushed her panties to one side, rubbing her clit, feeling her grow wetter, the always present danger of being caught driving her as wild as it did him. He pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting to meet her as she ground against him, all thought of any foreplay forgotten, unnecessary. His cock thrummed, already hard again, so soon, the thought of fucking her with the smell of Rory still on him impossible to resist.

Pushing her against the wall as her hands fumbled, undoing his fly, pulling him out. He thrust into her without hesitation, ignoring the awkwardness of it, the discomfort of cloths in the way. He groaned in frustration, not able to go as deep as he wanted, grabbing her by the thighs, lifting her, changing the angle so he could fuck her, harder, faster.

His breaths were hot on her neck, Amy's hand grasping at him, her moans loud, forgetting to care if Rory may hear them.

It didn't last long, both driven to the edge quickly. It had been days since they had been able to do this. They had been fucking for months behind her husband's back, not once had they done it in a bed. Necessity the mother of invention, they had become masters at finding these few moments and making the most of them.

Still inside her, he held her against him for a moment, her legs wrapped around him for support, trying to catch their breath. He lowered her till her feet were on the floor, smoothing her skirt back down. Amy entwined her fingers in his coat, not wanting to part just yet.

She looked up at him, sucking a lip between her teeth. "Does he know about us?"

"No...But...You know about him, don't you?" The Doctor asked, watching her as he ran a strand of her hair through his fingers.

"You smell of him," she answered.

"You don't mind?"

"I should," she said frowning slightly. "Maybe I do a little, or maybe it just makes me feel less guilty."

"Are you going to tell him?" He continued, fascinated by the feel of her against him, wondering how she would answer if she knew exactly how he had just treated her husband.

"No," she answered absently, before hitching her skirt up again. She pulled his hand down, guiding his fingers into her still wet cunt.

Or maybe she wouldn't care at all, he thought to himself, captured by the devilish delight of her grin as she pushed his fingers into her, slipping in easily like coming back to the comfort of a home long missed. Too bad it wasn't his home.

Amy wiggled her hips, urging him in deeper. She always had this maddening power over him, urging him on, wheedling her way into a part of himself he thought long dead. As always, he gave her want she wanted.

He worked his fingers in just the way she liked, pushing her back against the wall, fucking her hard, rough, stretching her open as he added yet another finger. He groaned, almost overwhelmed with the need to throw her down on the floor so he could do this easier, so he could see how much of his fist she could take. She was too close though, so he quickened his pace; a few hard, deep thrusts brought her to another quivering climax.

At moments like these, with his fingers wet from her, his body spent and sated, he really didn't care how wrong it all was. He had been lost from that first time. The first time he had touched her, had kissed her, had fucked her over the console where tonight he had taken her husband as well.

There was no going back, no salvation. He would lose himself in her the next chance he got, and not once look back. All three of them bound together in a way he didn't even try to understand.


End file.
